Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for the determination and recording of positioning system compliance malfunctions for commercial motor vehicles.
Operators of commercial motor vehicles (“CMV's”) are required to meet certain specific performance standards and regulations for operating such vehicles. For example, some operators of the CMV's are required to meet hours-of-service regulations.
The current U.S. Department of Transportation proposal requires the monitoring of availability of valid position measurements for Electronic Logging Devices (ELD). It is currently required that an ELD monitor elapsed time during periods when the ELD fails to acquire a valid position measurement within the past 5 miles of a CMV's movement. If the amount of time exceeds 60 minutes in 24 hours, then there is a positioning system malfunction.